Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1998's Disney sequel film "Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World" Coming to YouTube on December 13th, 2018. Cast *Pocahontas - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *John Smith - Hans (The Nutcracker Prince) *Governor Ratcliffe - Charles Muntz (Up) *John Rolfe - Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Meeko - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Flit - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Percy - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Chief Powathan - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Grandmother Willow - Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Nakoma - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Uttamatomakkin - Silas Ramsbottom (Despicable Me 2) *King James - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Queen Anne - Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Mrs. Jenkins - Nikki Wong (6Teen) *The Bear - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Jesters - Human Flim Flam Brothers (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ratcliffe's Soldiers - Secret Service Look-Alike Foot Soldiers (Recess: School's Out) Scenes *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 1 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 2 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 3 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 4 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 5 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 6 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 7 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 8 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 9 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 10 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 11 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 12 *Rukiahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Part 13 End Credits Movie used: *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Bleach *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *Bleach: Hell Verse *Jak II *Jak 3 *Jak X: Combat Racing *Up *Home on the Range *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Pokémon *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *The Black Cauldron *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Sleeping Beauty *6Teen *The Secret of NIMH *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Recess: School's Out Gallery Rukia Kuchiki smile.jpeg|Rukia Kuchiki as Pocahontas Charlesmuntz.png|Charles Muntz as Governor Ratcliffe Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach Fade to Black.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki as John Rolfe Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Meeko ConkerWelcome.png|Conker as Flit Pikachu in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Pikachu as Percy Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Chief Powhatan Char 38682.jpg|Queen Lillian as Grandmother Willow Eilonwy-the-black-cauldron-19132648-400-300.jpg|Eilonwy as Nakoma Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-6833.jpg|Silas Ramsbottom as Uttamatomakkin King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as King James Queen-Leah.png|Queen Leah as Queen Anne Nikki Wong in 6Teen.jpeg|Nikki Wong as Mrs. Jenkins Jenner.jpg|Jenner as The Bear Flam 'we could make some sort of trade' EG2.png|Human Flim Flam Brothers as Jesters Secret_service_look_alikes.png|Secret Service Look-Alike Foot Soldiers as Ratcliffe's Soldiers Hans (nutcracker prince original form).jpg|Hans as John Smith Taran.jpg|Taran as Thomas See also *Rukiahontas (Preceded) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof